


Order Up [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles有一心多用的壞習慣，說不定這就是為什麼他心不在焉地跟電話那一端的披薩店員說了我愛你。對方也回了我愛你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order Up [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Order Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745690) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Lots of thanks for the wonderful [ikeracity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity).  
> Originally posted on [9 Apr, 2013](http://ninvolati.blogspot.com/2013/04/xmfc-order-up.html).

問題在於，Charles講電話的時候總是不專心。他永遠都一心多用，忙著寫下便條、更新他的行事曆，同時還試著想整理課堂講義和批改期中考卷。這就是為什麼，每當他把話筒夾在耳朵和肩膀之間時總是無法解釋從自己口中冒出來的大半胡言亂語。

「義式辣腸，」他一邊說一邊修改了Hank的一條算式。「還有香腸。不要辣椒，要橄欖，厚皮謝謝。」

電話那一端的男人報上總金額，但Charles幾乎沒在聽。他改這些考卷改到現在甚至沒時間踏出辦公室，所以他真的不是很關心價錢是多少。通話就要結束，Charles一面標出Hank的另一條算式——說真的，Hank自從跟Raven交往之後做事就變得有點草率——一面說，「謝謝。再見。我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

接著雙方都停下話聲。Charles真的聽見了對方深深倒抽一口氣的聲音，還有跟他自己一樣的驚呼。

「呃嗯……」他笨拙地開口。他正在做的一切都像緊急煞車一樣停住了。無時無刻都充斥他心房的那些思緒——修好這個、處理那個、做完這個——變得完全死寂。

漫長的一分鐘後，電話那端的男人非常冷靜地說，「不要以為我們剛剛彼此承諾了永不止息的愛情就可以讓你打折。」

「噢，」Charles說，尷尬到爆，「當然不是。不過你這樣有點小氣。居然算你愛人原價。」對方又倒抽一口氣。該死的他這種講話不經大腦的爛習慣。Charles迅速試著挽回。「我不是說——我不是說我是你的愛人。抱歉，這是個口誤。我永遠不會對你說我愛你的。不是，我不是這個意思——我不是說你不值得愛，當然不是！我相信你母親一定很愛你，你說不定也有很棒的愛你的朋友。而且我喜歡你，我沒有說我不喜歡，當然的嘛，你很有禮貌又——我現在要閉嘴了。再見。」

他把話筒摔回架上，花了一分鐘的時間對於辦公室裡沒有人在、沒有人目睹此刻他臉上驚人的紅潤感到愚蠢的安心。慢慢來，Charles。說真的。這就是為什麼一心多用總有一天會毀了你。

好吧，這只是另一個可以在Raven跑過來，把他拖出辦公室吃晚餐時可以跟她說的糗事。他把這個小事件趕出腦海。

半小時之後，快遞員敲響他的門、遞出披薩。Charles迅速付了錢，把盒子拿回書桌上，清了一個位子放好，並拿出了紙巾。可以吃二十分鐘，他告訴自己。接著就得開始處理那些被他忽略許久了的申請。

他翻開蓋子，盒蓋內側寫的留言嚇了他一跳。

「 _嘿，這有點老套，_ 」潦草歪斜的筆跡寫著，「 _但你是獨一無二的那一片。附上愛，來自你承諾永無止息的愛的人。P.S. 你驚慌失措的聲音很可愛。_ 」

Charles狠狠地臉紅了。他再讀了一次那段留言，胸口心跳有些失去規律。他拿這種雙關語沒辦法，而受人注意則是他更大的死穴。他並不是想總是被所有人關注、總是處在目光焦點之下，但偶爾被注意到一下還是感覺不錯。絕大多數時間都被忽略的童年時光教會了他這件事。

他仔細檢查了盒子，沒有找到簽名，沒有一個可以指向電話那端男人的名字。微微失望，他決定留下紙盒晚點給Raven看，然後把注意力轉到他的披薩上。

*****

下一週，他又撥了一次電話給披薩店，已經完全忘記上次發生的史詩級胡言亂語插曲。這一次，他傾身打著一封給自己助教的email時那句「謝謝。再見。我愛你。」又從嘴裡溜出去，他差點把夾在肩膀的電話掉到地上。

他震驚地僵直了身體。他真的……？ _又一次？_

電話那一端的某個人發出了像貓頭鷹的聲音。那和上一次不是同一道嗓音，更年輕、聲音也更高。「也愛你，夥計！」然後他頓了一下，「等等。英國口音？你是那個人。你是 _那個人_ 。」他的聲音變得有點距離，就像他正把話筒移離嘴邊那樣。「嘿，Erik，你上禮拜的Lover Boy在線上！他說他愛我！」

Charles很確定現在自己的臉頰已經紅成一片了。「呃，我很抱歉，我不是要——」

「哪，沒關係！Erik，滾過來這裡！」

Erik？喔，不。Charles _不_ 想要有再多一個人來見證他出糗了。他已經講完訂單也確認了金額，所以他在那個員工可以再說任何一句話之前就掛斷了電話。他把臉埋進掌心，試著不要太驚恐。 _兩次了！_ 這就是他試圖一次做四件事的後果。

送來時，那個披薩盒上，又有另一段留言。Charles深呼吸，才開始閱讀，心臟在胸口大力跳動。

「 _嘿，英國佬！趁Erik在後面的時候寫了這段訊息。他看到的話會殺了我的。不管怎樣，你的聲音很性感。打給我？_ 」

這次的筆跡和上次不一樣，沒那麼整齊。在那行字下面有一個號碼，筆跡有點抹到，就像寫字的人在寫完之後立刻就把盒子闔上一樣。Charles瞪著它，興味盎然但不敢置信。電話那頭的聲音聽起來像個孩子。Charles不是那種會對青少年有興趣的人。

不過那第一個男人……Erik。他的聲音低沉而成熟，還帶著一點Charles無法輕易判斷的腔調。 _那_ 才是性感的聲音。

他惱怒地呼出一口氣。他到底淪落到怎樣的地步，居然在幻想一個披薩店男人的聲音？那個男的說不定已經四十歲了還禿頭。上帝啊，Charles得更常出去約會才對。

不過，他仍舊無法克制地希望著寫下留言的人是Erik，希望盒子上的電話號碼是Erik的。

*****

下一次他打去，是Erik接的電話。

Charles讓那道嗓音在自己腦袋裡迴響，出於羞恥很想將電話摔回去。但常識說服了他。Erik說不定不會記得他。這是個賣披薩的地方，每天都有成打的電話。一千通電話裡他們怎麼會記得一個來電者呢？

「Frost’s Pizzas，請問需要什麼？」Erik又說了一次，聲音帶了點不耐煩。

Charles跳了一下。「噢！呃……嗨。我想要訂披薩。一個小的，義式辣腸，香腸——」

「——不要胡椒，要橄欖，厚皮。」Erik迅速說完。「沒問題。」

Charles對著電話驚呼。「你怎麼……」

「Charles。是Charles，對吧？」

喔天啊，Erik知道他的名字。Erik怎麼會知道他的名字？接著他想起來自己上次點單的時候有留下名字，覺得自己不可思議地愚蠢。有三個PhD也不過是這樣。

但等等——這表示Erik記得他。Erik記得他？「你記得我？」

「你是打來的人裡面唯一一個有英國口音的，」Erik回答，語調隱約有點被逗樂了。「有點難錯過。」

喔，當然是這樣。倫敦人住紐約的詛咒。Charles清了清喉嚨後說，「上一次我真的很抱歉。」

「上一次？是啊，我還以為我是你的唯一。」

「什麼？」

「上一次，你說你愛Sean。我不太容許出軌的，你知道。即使是情感上的出軌。」

「Sean？」Charles重複了一次，無比困惑。「什麼？」

「你上一次打來，」Erik緩慢的說，像在跟小孩子說話，「你跟Sean講過話。有破嗓子的那小子？」

「喔！對。」他突然發現自己被取笑了。「 _噢！_ 情感上的出軌！」

「沒錯。我不是很喜歡。」

Charles真的笑出聲。「是的。抱歉。」

「只要不要再發生就好，」Erik大方地說，「你的總金額是12.6塊。半小時左右送到。」

「好。謝謝你。」

雙方陷入沉默。天啊，過去這三個星期裡他臉紅的次數比過去好幾年加起來都更多。「謝謝，再見。」

不過，Erik仍然期待什麼地等著。隨著沉默延長，Charles意識到Erik是真的在等他說出口。他咳了出來，「愛你。」

「這就是了。我只是希望聽到你再說一次，我就可以把你從Sean那邊搶回來。」

「哈，」Charles說，對於現在的發展有點困惑。不過他的脈搏倒是加快了。他已經很長一段時間沒有像這樣跟任何人調情了。沒有他的讀心能力幫助，會比較困難一點。難一點但絕對遠遠更讓人興奮。

「再見啦，」Erik說。

「等等！沒有——沒有回答？」

Erik笑了。他的笑聲激起Charles脊椎溫暖的顫慄。「你得付出一點努力，」他說，掛斷電話。

這一次披薩紙盒上沒有留言，但Charles不太在意。 _你得付出一點努力_ ，Erik是這樣說的。這暗示了下一次。盼望讓Charles興奮地微笑起來。

*****

下週三，Charles確保自己在完全一樣的時間撥電話。他無法完全專心在課堂筆記上，視線隔幾秒就往時鐘看去，等著分針往三爬去，然後是四，再來…… _到了！_ 在12:25準時，他從支架上抓起話筒，用力按出披薩店的號碼，手指動得太快以致按錯了數字，只好掛電話重來。等待接通的聲音開始之後，他往後靠上自己過大的辦公椅，緊張地拉著電話線。

「Frost’s Pizzas。」

不是Erik。雖然知道再遇上Erik的機率不大，但Charles的心還是沉了下去。那裡想必至少有半打的員工，其中任何一個人都可能負責接電話。再說，Charles也沒有準備一旦Erik接了電話之後他該怎麼做。也許他還是訂完披薩就掛掉電話最好，像平常那樣。

「哈囉，我想要訂一個小披薩，送到——」

「 _Erik！_ 」那個員工大叫。「Lover Boy！」

Charles的心跳漏了幾拍。他的手緊緊握著電話，力氣大到他都有點擔心塑膠會裂開。他聽到Erik模糊的聲音說著，「拿過來，Alex。」一下子之後，Erik說，「哈囉？」

「哈囉！呃，嗨。是我。Charles。」

「是啊，我從『Lover Boy』知道了這點。」

Charles哼了幾聲。「他們是這樣叫我的？我可以申請換一個更有尊嚴的綽號嗎？」

「視情況而定。你有什麼想法？」

「我不知道。不要讓我聽起來像個相思病的青少年就好。」

「你是嗎？」

「什麼？」

「青少年。」

Charles眨了眨眼。「不是。我 _聽起來_ 像個青少年嗎？」

「不。只是確認一下。老樣子嗎？」

Erik知道他有老樣子。Charles忍不住因為這個念頭笑起來。「沒錯，謝謝。」

「好的。你的總金額是12.6塊。三十分鐘左右會到。」

「太好了。」

電話兩端蔓延著尷尬的沉默。不想讓對話就這樣中斷，Charles想著還能說些什麼。他的視線落在辦公室沙發旁邊整齊堆成一疊的披薩紙盒上。「噢。上次Sean寫了一段留言說——」

「——叫你打給他？」Erik接下句子。「是啊，他跟我說了。不用擔心。那小子現在正處於那種時期，自以為所有跟他說話的男人都是同性戀又單身……」

Erik拖長了語尾，聲音帶著不明顯的期待。Charles坐得筆直、吞下那股覺得自己會說錯話的反射性驚恐。該死的電話，他有點瘋狂地想。他更擅長在面對面的時候表現得迷人友善。「我是，」他說，希望他聽起來不像自己感覺的這樣喘不過氣。

「……噢。」Erik聲音裡的希望現在幾乎觸手可及。「哪一個？」

「兩個都是。」

「噢。好。」

「好。」Charles壓下反問Erik的衝動。他希望Erik能自己說出這些資訊，確保他是真的感興趣，確認這可能有比每週一次的電話、跟一點點調情更多的發展。

但Erik只是說，「下禮拜再打來？」

Charles吞下他的失望。「好。一樣的時間。」

「很好。我會期待的。」

「好。我也是。」

Erik先掛斷了，留Charles瞪著手中的電話。接著他嘆口氣、將電話放回桌上。他還是不要心懷期待比較好。Erik可能是個醜八怪。他可能完全不是Charles喜歡的類型。他可能是有 _變種人恐懼症（mutantphobe）_ ，也說不定。他拒絕讓自己開始對這傢伙抱有期望。每週一次就好。

一個星期。他望了月曆一眼，呻吟出聲。為什麼兩個星期三之間得要隔上七天呢？

*****

他下次打去時接電話的是個女孩。「哈囉，Frost’s Pizzas，」她說，語調清脆，「我是Angel。請問需要什麼？」

「Angel。嗨。」他遲疑了一下，決定豁出去了。「Erik在嗎？」

「不，他在辦公室裡。我可以幫你留言給他？」

「不必了。事實上，好的。我是Charles。Charles Xavier？」

「噢！」理解之後她的聲音立刻變得溫暖。「Lover B——Professor X！」

「什麼？」

「Erik叫我們幫你想個新綽號。既然你是個教授，我們想Professor X應該會適合。」

對了。因為地址的關係他們全都知道他是誰。現在他們知道得說不定比他母親還多；Sharon Xavier並不太關心為了在大學當教授、放棄Xavier企業CEO的兒子的近況。

「Professor X，」他慢慢地說。他不太確定這適不適合自己。「至少比Lover Boy好。」

「所以，你像是，很老嗎？」

Charles皺眉。「不好意思？」

「你聽起來不太老，但你是個教授。我想像你是穿著斜紋軟呢的我爺爺。」

「這個嘛——」Charles挑著自己外套上的線頭。這是他的最愛，雖然Raven好幾次都威脅要燒掉它。「我 _是_ 穿著斜紋軟呢，但我完全沒有老到能當任何人的爺爺。我才二十八。」

Angel吹了聲口哨。「哇。天才囉，哈？Erik聽到會很高興的。不太老的那個部分比天才的部分更讓他高興。雖然天才也很酷啦。」

他克制不住因為她的話而向上坐了一點。「Erik……呃，他是……」要怎樣才能巧妙地問呢？

「三十，性感得要命，而且單身，」Angel完全沒有漏掉一拍的劈啪回答。「他在這兼職是因為正在兩個工作間的過渡期。我知道的部分沒有糟糕的前任。沒有過敏，會打掃，等你撐過他的笑臉之後就會發現他其實是個不錯的人。」

「什麼？他的笑臉怎麼了？」

「想像一下Shark Week裡那隻大白鯊，再加上頭髮。相信我，這需要一點時間習慣。」在Charles能說出任何一個字之前，Angel就快速地繼續說下去，完全公事公辦的口氣。「然後，我可以挖一下他的經濟狀況。不過犯罪記錄可能要花點時間。我們已經蠻確定你是他喜歡的類型——」

Charles的眼睛睜大。「等等，等等，你們怎麼能知道這個？」

「他會說你的事。我的意思是，說很多。這個嘛，以Erik的標準來說算很多。他一整天對任何人說不到三句話，你佔了兩句。」

Erik會 _說他的事_ 。Erik三十，性感得要命，而且單身。Charles感到一陣興奮的顫慄通過全身、直到腳趾。

「不管怎樣，我們支持你，」Angel繼續說，「Erik說不定是我們認識的人裡面最不愛交際的一個。他不壞，但他不太常跟人出去。有人能把他的注意力從罵我們轉開的話對他來說是好事。」

「啊……好的？」

「我會告訴他你打來過。還需要什麼嗎？你要個披薩嗎？」

「要，謝謝。」Charles點了跟平常一樣的訂單。說完之後，他猶豫了一下才加上一句，「我不想打擾，但如果你不介意的話，我想問Erik在哪些時間上班？」

「星期一、星期三、星期六的早上十一點到下午四點，」Angel立刻說。Charles覺得她在等著自己問這個問題。「他值班的時候通常都會在電話邊。你應該會碰得到他。」

「好。謝謝你。」

「沒問題，教授。」他可以聽見她的笑意。「披薩在一點前會到。」

*****

他試圖等到下星期三再打電話，但他從來就算不上特別有耐心。所以，星期一中午，他撥了Frost’s Pizzas的電話，等著電話接通時咬著手上的筆。

「哈囉，Frost’s Pizzas。」

他吐出一口氣。「Erik。嗨。是Charles。」

「Charles！我沒想到——你總是在星期三打來。」

Charles微笑。他希望Erik能夠看得到；Charles曾被可靠地評論過他有非常迷人的笑容。「決定做點改變。我希望你不介意。」

「不，不會。」

「我沒有打擾到你工作？」Charles攻勢繼續。

「現在沒什麼客人。而且如果你有要點東西，這就是工作。」

「噢。對。這樣的話我要一個小的義式臘腸披薩。我聽說……嘛，我之前跟Angel聊了聊。」

「她告訴我了。」Erik停頓。「她有時候會有點……太過熱心。所以如果她說了什麼，最好替她說得打點折扣。餡料（Toppings）？」

「噢。好的。」Charles的心微微下沉。Erik這是在說到頭來他其實沒有興趣嗎？「我要香腸，不要胡椒，還有橄欖。」

「我以為你說你要做點改變，」Erik戲弄地說。

「好吧，」Charles哼道，「給我洋蔥跟多一份cheese。還有麵包棍。」

「好的。你的總金額是18.28塊。半小時之內會到。你知道步驟的。」

「我知道。」過去幾個星期之內Charles訂的披薩比他過去一整年加起來還要多。如果不是因為把大部分的披薩都留在系上休息室、給Hank和其他助教狼吞虎嚥的話，他就要擔心自己的身材了。

一會之後，Erik用聊天的口氣說，「所以你是個教授。」

閒聊。Charles深深吸了一口氣。他做得到的。「沒錯，我是。我在Columbia的基因學系教書。」

「基因學。」Erik聽起來突然顯得防備。「你對那個有興趣？演化？」

「比其他事情更有興趣，」Charles同意。他希望Erik聲音裡的警惕只是自己的錯覺。在花了幾個星期幻想Erik之後（是的，他會低聲承認對方不只一次在自己的夢境裡出現過），如果發現對方有變種人恐懼症（mutantphobe）的話會很令人沮喪。他無法讓自己開口詢問。

Erik，事實證明，沒有這種掙扎。「聽著，」他說，語調輕盈但那之下存在著一層的鋼鐵，「如果你對變種人有意見，我們應該停止交談。我是個metallokinetic。那表示我——」

「你可以移動金屬，」Charles呼出一口氣，喜悅流過他。「噢，太棒了。」

「所以你不反變種人？」Erik問，問句裡有一絲安心的痕跡。

「一點都不，我的朋友！」Charles暈眩地說。「這個嘛，我也是變種人。Telepath。」

「真的？這……這很驚人。」Erik聽上去的確是這麼想的。「我不是很確定……我本來要說如果你不喜歡變種人的話我們就不要說話了。但你是個變種人。這很好。」

「這很好，」Charles復述，興奮感讓他無法坐著不動。他的腦袋飛速轉動。接下來呢？約見面太快了嗎？

在他能決定之前，Erik說，「你的披薩很快會到。我們等會再談。」

Charles因為突然地打發愣了一下。「噢。好吧。」

他疑惑地掛上電話。他以為那段對話是有進展的。沒有讀心能力的幫助，他猜測別人想法的能力顯然比他以為的還要更差。

但等披薩送到，他明白了：那裡，在蓋子上的，是Erik的名字和一串數字。 _「六點之後打給我？」_ 寫在下面。

他手忙腳亂翻出自己的手機，心跳得飛快，把Erik的號碼存進通訊錄裡。他瞪著它看了好一會，仍然不敢相信。他想馬上就打過去。然後他望向時鐘——還有六個小時。該死。

那一個下午他一件事都沒有完成。他的腸胃忙著打結讓他沒有餘力專心在別的事上。距離上一次真正的約會已經過了好幾個月了。最近，他又重拾了以前泡酒吧的老習慣，雖然有趣，但他想要一些更穩固的東西。他的妹妹已經有了一段比他自己任何一段都要長的感情關係了。他無法否認自己對Hank和Raven多愛對方有些嫉妒。他想要那樣。他一直以來都想要那樣，而這是他第一次願意對自己承認。

如果Erik約他出去……噢天啊。在約會上他該做些什麼？他該穿什麼？不要斜紋軟呢——雖然他喜歡，但他確實同意Raven，那讓他看起來比想要的更老、更正式一些。他在心裡瀏覽過自己的衣櫃。牛仔褲？T恤？扣領襯衫？不過至少，他們會面對面，這表示，再加上他的讀心能力正常運作，Charles會比現在更自在一千倍。

他擔心得太多，在甚至準備好之前就已經六點了。他還沒想好要說什麼。極度痛苦地掙扎了五分鐘之後，他決定交給自己的臨場反應能力。按下撥號，他屏住氣息，等著電話接通。

不到兩聲Erik就接起來了。「哈囉？」

「Erik！我是Charles。」

「Charles。我很高興你打來了。我不是很確定你會不會打。」

Charles笑了。「我怎麼能不呢？」

「好，這個嘛……我想問你星期三中午有沒有空。你可以來店裡，親自來拿你的披薩。」

不太算是個約會了。Charles呼出一口氣。

然後Erik加上，「如果你一點來，你會碰到我的午休時間。我們可以……分一個披薩。」

那麼這是個約會了。Charles的心在胸口如錘重擊。「好。聽起來很棒。一點？」

「沒錯。到時見？」

「到時見。」

Charles結束通話，放下手機。接著立刻拿起來傳簡訊給Raven。他的衣櫃需要一些認真的戰術支援。

*****

他從來沒有真正去過Frost’s Pizzas。那地方比他預期得更大、更優雅一些。踏進去的瞬間，門上的鈴發出聲響，而他瞬間就被新鮮出爐的披薩和大蒜麵包的味道擊中。他的胃，即使處在前所未有的緊張狀態，仍然發出了飢餓的聲音。

他靠近時櫃台後方的女孩給了他一個興味索然的眼神。「你要什麼？」

Charles快速掃視了一下餐廳。有一個員工在角落擦地，但他看上去只有十二歲。他瞥到廚房裡還有三個員工，但沒有一個人看著他的方向。哪個是Erik？

「哈囉，」他說，擺出他最好的笑容。「我的名字是Charles Xavier。我是來——」

女孩睜大眼睛，驚訝閃過心頭、而後是更大的震驚。她轉身向廚房大喊，「Erik！Charles在這裡。他很 _正點_ ！」

Charles大笑。「謝謝妳。」他的視線飛向從廚房走出來的男人——上帝啊，Angel _一丁點_ 都沒有誇大其辭。Erik非常迷人，線條精瘦頎長，還有一張被鑿刻得完美的臉孔。他比Charles高，但話說回來，大部份男人都是。Charles察覺自己的目光釘在Erik前臂的肌肉上，看著他在圍裙上擦了擦手，往櫃台走來。

「Charles？」Erik問，眼神審視地掃過他。他的聲音甚至比電話裡還好聽。

「是的。嗨。」他伸出手。「很高興見到你，Erik。」

Erik穩穩回握。他的手指溫暖得美妙。「我讓Sean幫你做了老樣子。後面有張桌子。」他遲疑著，「我的意思是，如果你還想要的話。」

Erik聲音裡的不確定讓Charles微笑。他的心靈拂過Erik的，說， _我很樂意，我的朋友。_

Erik因為這個接觸吃了一驚，有那麼一秒鐘，Charles擔心Erik會不高興。有些人討厭他的讀心能力，討厭那感覺起來太受侵犯。他無法解釋這對他而言多麼自然，如同用耳聆聽或以手碰觸一樣自然。因為這樣被憎恨，就像因為會呼吸被憎恨是一樣的。

但微笑緩緩在Erik臉上擴散，溫暖且友善。確實是Shark Week，Charles想道，數著Erik的牙齒。但那不完全是讓人不快的。事實上，那一點都不會讓人不快。

「來吧，」Erik說，顯得急切。他握住Charles的手。「我們可以吃午餐，然後我可以展現給你看我能做些什麼。」

Charles的笑容大到幾乎都要發痛。「我等不及了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 萌翻，實在太可愛啦＞＜原本以為是帥帥Erik和少女心教授的組合，直到看到「我們可以......分一個pizza」忍不住爆笑，如此純情害羞wwwwww  
> 看到推文之後因為實在太舒壓（？）就順手翻完了，感謝推文的減加和拯救我破爛中文的ALM！


End file.
